Enough is Enough
by Pawprints In The Snow
Summary: "Won't what?" She fought bravely, but the tears spilling down her cheeks told the truth. She knew what Remus meant. "Won't stay with you, Dora. Songfic, just a little though...Hints at RL/SB


Enough is Enough

A Harry Potter Tale

(Songfic with Mockingbird-kinda)

"Tonks, Tonks..." Remus cooed quietly, trying to wake the sleeping, er well, child. Technically, she wasn't a child-she was 22-but to Remus that was still a child. "Tonks..." He progressed to gently shaking the sound sleeper. Her bright pink hair flopped back and forth across her porcelain face. Her eyes popped open, revealing startling blue eyes.

"Yes, my dear?" She asked, leaning forward from the lumpy Grimmauld couch, deeply inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"We really need to talk." Remus ended his blunt statement, and went to sit on the black leather wingback chair.

Tonks rubbed her eyes groggily, still trying to get the gears shifting in her brain. "About what?" She mumbled, sitting up in the corner crook of the couch.

Remus faltered, not sure how to begin. "About our relationship."

Nymphadora shot straight forward, wide awake and obviously straining on being perceptive. "What's wrong with our relationship?"

"Well, we've kind of just, I don't know, frozen in time. We stand here, in this moment, between the end. But can you see the end, Dora?"

She blinked her large eyes, and responded, "Yes, I can; we have two beautiful kids. One with your adorable honey-colored locks that is energized and extremely hyper. One just like me, except he'll be into blue hair. Can you see the end?"

Remus gulped, preparing to say the next few words. "N-no, Tonks, I cannot see the end. It's like everytime I try picturing it, a fog comes over the future, and it's unclear. I can't generate an image. I can't see us together when have kids. I can't see our kids. I can't even see us out on a porch when we're older, sitting in rocking chairs and holding hands. I can't picture you there. I just can't, no matter how hard I try to force myself to paint the picture."

Nymphadora sat eriely still on the couch, not making a single sound. "Do you think we could take this in, you and I? Over come this? Not bend and give in-not...break...up?" She whispered the last words, and by the grimace on her face Remus could tell they had been painful to say.

"No."

"Remus, we can-"

"No," He stated with much more force than he intended. He couldn't do this to Tonks, yet he couldn't keep leading her down a dead end, could he?

"Remus," She began, tears sprinkling the corners of her bright eyes. She held out her hand. "Take it; we'll get through this; I know we will. I won't leave you."

Remus sighed; this was the part he'd been dreading. He'd hoped-desprately hoped-that they could skip this, but it appeared as though there was no way to surpass it. "Tonks, _I_ can't promise not to leave you. We've tried nearly everything-you know it. You've felt the strain. There is no guaruntee that I will stay by your side. Chances are, I won't."

"Won't what?" She fought bravely, but the tears spilling down her cheeks told the truth. She knew what Remus meant. Why she wanted to put herself through more pain, Remus couldn't fathom.

"Won't stay with you. Dora, I think we got lost somewhere in this time-frame. You know we can't stay this way..." He left off, his throat choking back sobs. He was trying not to cry-the only reason he might was because he was very sympathetic, and he hated to see others cry. Presently, Tonks was bent over, bawling into her lap. He shoulders were shaking with the heaves of her breath. Gradually, the sobs died down, and Remus's throat stopped constricting.

"No, we can't. And we abviously can't move forward. I don't want to go on loving you if you won't feel the same. And I definitely don't want to keep loving you if you might walk out on me. But I'll be there-we can always try this again, you know. I can give you all my love and more. We could work past this, you know. If only you'd give me a chance!" Really, you had to admire her persistence.

Remus gazed intently at his hands that were resting neatly on his lap. This was the moment he'd hoped would NEVER happen. "It won't work. This love, I mean."

Her eyes grew cloudy, and more glistening tears threatened to fall down her already tear-stained cheeks. "Maybe, or definitely?"

"Definitely." He couldn't bring himself to look into her dissapointed eyes, so he stared at the floor, instead. "I'm sorry, Dora, really I am."

She sniffled, trying her hardest to hold back another round of tears. "Don't be; you don't love me, and you deserve to be happy."

"You to do," He began to argue.

"Remus, sometimes things don't work. You are right; I was foolish for thinking this relationship would ever last. We aren't meant for this. We've had enough. If you don't mind me asking, though, who are you in love with? Really?"

Remus sat up straight, startled by this question. It was simple, really, but Remus hadn't predicted its arrival. He wasn't sure rather to lie, or tell the truth. He went with the truth. Remus directed his complete attention straight to her face, gazing deep into her eyes, the "fake" realistic blue unable to totally smolder the burning grey beneath. "Sirius."

She smiled, surprisingly, and spoke, "I should have known; you guys are good for each other. I hope it works out, ya know?"

Remus beamed back, glad to have Tonks's approval. Somehow, it felt right to have it before offically dating her cousin. "Yeah, I know."

Tonks nodded her head a few times, standing, saying, "Well, I'm going to go ask Kinsgley if I can take some time off." Remus stood, kindly walking her to the door, making sure didn't step on that God-foresaken troll-leg umbrella stand.

"You do that, Dora. Enjoy yourself. Meet new people. Young, people." He added, and smiled down at her face, still very red and streaked with dry tears. She went out into the night, turning once to wave. Remus polietly waved back, and closed the door behind him. Yeah, he thought. I hope she finds a decent guy-one that will treat her right. One where the love will work out alright.


End file.
